


Спектр

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Modification, Drama, First Time, FtM/spirit relationship, Light Bondage, Multi, Romance, Sex with the Tranquil, Threesome - M/M/M, UST, Xenophilia, flagellation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл текстов по "Инквизиции", связанных исключительно цветовыми ассоциациями. Рейтинги от G до NC-17, включает как ванильные истории, так и кинки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шёлковый чёрный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-16. Отдельная шапка идёт к каждой части, читайте их, чтобы не травмироваться морально.

**Размер** : драббл, 304 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : м!м!Тревелиан/Каллен,   
**Категория** : слэш  
 **Жанр** : романс  
 **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
 **Предупреждения** : ограничение подвижности (по согласию)

Некоторые вещи входят в твою жизнь сами собой, словно по волшебству или провидению (оба варианта одинаково неприятны), и у них есть нечто общее: такие вещи всегда появляются вовремя.

Каллен не знает откуда она взялась - однажды он просто нашёл её на своей подушке.   
Мглисто-чёрная, из плотной, мягкой, скользящей ткани. Нежной, прочной, откровенно дорогой. (Может быть, это шёлк. Или атлас, Каллен совсем не разбирается в таких вещах).

Чёрная лента потайным теплом лежит в его ладонях.  
Лента не слишком широка и ничем не похожа на потерянную деталь костюма. Есть в ней что-то очень… самодостаточное.

Инквизитор протягивает руки спокойным движением – как если бы у него были твёрдые основания для доверия – и ждёт без неловкости и без улыбки. Без сомнений.

Каллен оборачивает его костистые худые запястья чёрной лентой, действуя старательно, с напряжением рекрута, облачающегося в новый парадный доспех перед первым в своей жизни ответственным смотром. Стягивает, не прижимая вплотную друг к другу – потому что в этом нет нужды и потому что опасается действительно причинить боль – и долго тщательно завязывает узлы. Настоящие, ничуть не игровые узлы, которые на ткани попроще позже осталось бы только разрубить за невозможностью распутать.

Даже связанный маг никогда не станет полностью безопасным – даже Усмирённый маг, даже мёртвый. Особенно – этот маг.

Он встречает ясный взгляд Инквизитора.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь Каллен попросит разрешения завязать ему ещё и глаза.

Сила и власть – это хорошо, но лишь до тех пор, пока ты можешь контролировать их или того, кто ими обладает.   
Есть вещи – есть люди – которые вне контроля. Всегда были и всегда будут.  
В оковах под мечами полных страха и подозрений стражей. В ловушке Тени в руках своего врага. В сердце собственной маленькой империи, в месте своей силы…

 

Командор опускается коленями на холодный каменный пол и долго целует сухие ладони, по очереди поворачивая их к себе в чёрном плену шёлковой ленты.

Цепкие пальцы мага вздрагивают и гладят командора по колючим мокрым щекам.


	2. Снежный белый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Бета** : [J]Ханна Нираи[/J]   
> **Размер** : драббл, 894 слова  
>  **Пейринг** : Крэм/Коул  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Жанр** : романс  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG  
>  **Предупреждения** : текст содержит описание зарождения романтических отношений между ftm-трансгендером и духом, который не до конца определился, призрак он или живой мальчик

Крэм был уже взрослым, когда впервые увидел снег. Его глубоко поразила безмолвная, идеально-белая пустота, этот пушистый и столь мягкий на вид покров, сгладивший и скрывший любые неровности, формы, отличия, вобравший в себя все цвета, приглушивший звуки.

Бесконечное снежное поле, в котором так легко затеряться и навсегда исчезнуть, скрывшись под слоем тихо падающих снежинок.

С тех пор он успел познать коварство этой красоты, её холод, боль в глазах, уставших вглядываться в белый простор, лёгкость, с которой она приносила с собой простуду или обморожение. И всё же временами снег завораживал его, как в первый раз, открывал в душе какую-то незримую дверь, из которой выглядывал на белый – очень белый – свет любопытный, восторженный ребёнок, которым Крэм давно уже не был.

***

Из разрушенного Убежища они брели в снегу по колено, таща на себе оставшийся скарб и тех, кто не мог идти и не нашёл места в немногочисленных телегах. В героических песнях об исходе новорожденной Инквизиции к Скайхолду и будущей славе об этом не поётся, но несколько тел остались на обочине – умершие от ран в холоде, без лекаря рядом и без утешительных слов. Хоронить их ни у кого не было сил, и нельзя было задерживать остальных. Трупы заметало позёмкой.

Коул, странный паренёк, завербованный Инквизитором в Теринфале, неутомимо шагал вперёд, помогая идти кому-то из пострадавших при нападении на Убежище. За ними оставалась лишь одна цепочка следов, глубоко отпечатавшихся в снегу.

Крэм вместе с остальными Быками охранял колонну и вызвался в разведку, когда стали разбивать лагерь на ночь. Когда они вернулись, их ждал более чем скромный, но хотя бы горячий ужин. 

В лагере царило подавленное молчание, нарушаемое только приглушёнными звуками стонов от шатров с раненными. В одном из них в свете ближайшего костра Крэм разглядел Коула, который, склонившись над каким-то стенающим бедолагой, пытался влить в того целебное зелье и что-то говорил.

Крэм примерно представлял, о чём может говорить Коул. Тот ведь не был человеком, не так ли? На самом деле. Люди не смотрят на тебя такими прозрачными глазами, будто глядя разом и в душу и сквозь тебя. Люди не говорят с тобой о вещах, которые ты прячешь глубоко в памяти, ни с кем не делясь, и не пытаются облегчить боль от собственного неосторожного слова.

Крэм совсем не понимал, как вести себя с этим существом, которое, кажется, очень старалось быть человеком, но совсем не понимало, что это значит.

И не оставляло следов на снегу.

Крэм отвернулся и занялся своей похлёбкой.

***

Он не согласился, когда Коул предложил ему забыть родителей, бегство из родной страны, унижения и боль прошлого. Он не хотел становиться белым полем, на котором ничто не оставило следов.

Коул сказал, что понимает, но Крэм не был уверен, что это так.

 

***

Скайхолд стоял в кольце белых, всегда заснеженных гор. Временами Крэм поднимался на стену – проветриться и осмотреться. В солнечные дни лёд на вершинах блистал, словно королевские алмазы.

Внутри крепостных стен было намного теплее, там дыхание не превращалось в пар, а землю не покрывал снег. Кривое дерево возле лазарета недавно зацвело и оказалось яблоней; Крэм видел его неровную крону со своего места.

Коул сидел на краю стены, поджав ноги, и пялился в снежную пустоту. Крэм наблюдал за ним издалека, потом, сам не зная зачем, подошёл. Сказал:

\- Эй, привет.

\- …стая, смятение, снежные сети… - взволнованно прошептал Коул, словно проговаривая вслух ускользающую мысль, потом моргнул, повернул голову и отсутствующим голосом сказал. – Меня теперь все видят. Я стал больше как человек, поэтому.

У него были красные щёки и голубоватые губы. И он дрожал.

\- Давно тут сидишь? – Крэм коснулся его забинтованной руки. – Да ты совсем замёрз!

Коул удивлённо смотрел на его пальцы на своей кисти, но не отстранялся.

\- Я не мёрзну.

\- Ну, наверное, раз ты «стал больше как человек», теперь мёрзнешь, - рассудительно заметил Крэм, решительно приобнимая бывшего духа и стаскивая со стены. – Пойдём-ка согреем тебя.

Коул не то растерянно, не то покладисто позволил увести себя в трактир и усадить за один из столиков на втором этаже. Сегодня здесь было тихо, только доносился снизу звон струн и нежный голос Мариден. Крэм принёс Коулу свою меховую накидку и кружку подогретого вина – пить тот не стал, но охотно грел об неё руки.

\- Мне нравится, - заключил Коул через некоторое время, когда лицо его уже приняло нормальный цвет, а зубы перестали стучать. – Приятно.

Он потянулся и осторожно потрогал руку Крэма, будто проверяя то ли его, то ли свою реакцию.

\- Мне нравится, - повторил он после вдумчивой паузы.

Крэм хмыкнул и поймал его пальцы своими.

 

***

Он как раз отложил тренировочный меч и щит и собрался хорошенько умыться, когда заметил странное шевеление в кроне яблони. 

Среди ветвей сидел Коул и внимательно смотрел на него.

\- Что ты там делаешь? – поинтересовался Крэм.

\- Сижу, - сообщил Коул. – Дерево не против.

\- Не хочешь слезть?

Коул подумал и ответил:

\- Ты можешь залезть ко мне.

\- Сломаю пару веток и отобью задницу, падая, - предрёк Крэм.

\- Нет, если снимешь доспехи.

Крэм вздохнул, но подчинился. Оказывается, он ещё не забыл, как лазать по деревьям. 

Дерево качалось, вниз падали бело-розовые лепестки. Крэм чихнул. Коул подал ему руку и помог устроиться поудобнее, потом обнял, – возможно, тоже для удобства.

На другом конце двора кто-то показывал на них пальцем. Крэма это не волновало, Коула – тем более.

\- Здесь красиво, - сказал Крэм, вертя головой и разглядывая мир сквозь яблоневые цветы. 

\- Да, - сказал Коул, снял с его носа упавший лепесток и, медленно наклонившись, легонько коснулся губ Крэма своими, словно кто-то из них был хрустальным и мог разбиться от неосторожного прикосновения. Глаза у него были разом безмятежные и беспокойные, и Крэм подумал, что с ума сойдёт с этим парнем.

Но он ничего и не имел против.


	3. Лириумный красный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Бета** : [L]Аларис[/L]  
>  **Размер** : мини, 2103 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Самсон/Мэддокс  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Жанр** : драма  
>  **Рейтинг** : R  
>  **Предупреждения** : секс с Усмирённым; упоминания добровольных и принудительных трансформаций тела, нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание** : Мэддокс просто хочет помочь  
>  **Комментарий** : Текст занял 2 место в номинации "Лучший слэш по компьютерным играм" на конкурсе RSYA-2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Download Ayreon Comatose for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/4391099EmDY) from pleer.com

Давным-давно, ещё до всего, когда Самсон был наивным восторженным щенком, строящим воздушные замки из своих воображаемых, никогда не существовавших в действительности перспектив, он не любил смешивать. Даже просто догнаться дешёвым пивом после более-менее приличного эля или водки – считал попросту глупым. Башка-то наутро спасибо не скажет, ещё сам её захочешь отпилить и запереть в тумбочку. Начал пить вино – так пей вино и не выёбывайся. Мешают только идиоты и сопляки.

Этой простенькой мудрости Самсона научил его покойный папаша, и это была одна из немногих вещей, за которые он старику был искренне благодарен. Так и прожил полжизни, брезгливо руководствуясь благочинным принципом сепарации и фильтрации: если допускаешь что-то в свой единственный и отнюдь не казённый организм, пусть оно будет чистым. Особенно, вещества. Особенно, опасные.

В трущобах Нижнего города с брезгливостью быстро пришлось расстаться, как и с кое-какими принципами. Плохо очищенный лириум с неизвестными примесями – всё равно лириум, особенно для наркомана, которому уже нет особенной разницы, сдохнет он от этой дозы или нет. 

В мире вообще не осталось ничего чистого, везде была жирная, липкая грязь – под ногами, на стенах, над головами, в головах. И Самсон жил в ней, дышал ею и иногда даже думал, что стал ею.

Грязь, которую невозможно отфильтровать.

***

Потом ему открыли, что, если смешать проклятый голубой минерал со старой-доброй скверной, можно получить надежду, силу и новую жизнь.

Если смешать обещание полноценности, братства, мести и порядка – можно получить очень-очень много последователей среди тех, кого несправедливо вышвырнули из чистенького фильтрованного мира на верную мучительную смерть.

Когда-то все они были наивными восторженными щенками, многие – истово верующими. Задавались вопросами, мучились ответственностью стремились к идеалу и каждый сраный день декламировали кусками зазубренный текст Песни – будто в этих сотни раз перевранных словах можно было найти ответы на все вопросы.

Что ж, красный лириум дал им новую Песнь, а его создатель – новую цель, не лучше и не хуже старой.

Красный лириум был горьким и густым, как смола. Самсон увяз в этой смоле; он был в очень серьёзных отношениях с красным: пил его, ел его, дышал им, слушал его. Оставалось разве что найти способ трахаться с ним, но, к добру или к худу, сексуальная мощь Самсона в тот момент пребывала примерно там же, где и у любого другого наркомана, только что выбравшегося из долгой, тяжёлой ломки.

***

Красный лириум сделал последних первыми, превратил растерянных изгоев в избранных воинов. В цену входила неизбежная телесная трансформация, высокая вероятность смерти и безумия, но их это устраивало. Это было лучше того, на что обрекла их любящая, добродетельная Церковь. 

Вместо того, чтобы подохнуть, корчась от боли и жажды в каком-нибудь грязном углу, они могли какое-то время жить и сражаться за новый мир, мир без грязи – а потом просто перестать быть.

***

Мэддокса красный лириум не хотел – живая дышащая зараза могла прорасти на чём угодно, но предпочитала хорошенько тронутый Тенью субстрат. С этой точки зрения Усмирённый был немного предпочтительней неорганических предметов – скал или металла – но однозначно хуже жирного чернозёма или деревьев.

Самые лучшие кристаллы вырастали в магах; разумеется, в живых.

Самсон говорил, что слышит голос, шёпот; другие тоже упоминали об этом. Мэддоксу лириум не пел – Мэддокс не был достаточно интересен. Зато он единственный знал этот живой, напоминающий поведением заразную болезнь минерал по-настоящему, единственный умел работать с ним так, как с обычным лириумом работали формари. Если бы кто-то из сведущих в зачаровывании людей мог изучить созданный им доспех, они были бы поражены его мастерством.

Мэдддокс не думал об этом, он не гордился своей работой, потому что Усмирённые не умеют гордиться, радоваться, печалиться – способность чувствовать отнимают у них вместе со способностью мечтать и видеть сны. Он думал о том, что доспех предназначался Самсону, значит, он должен был быть хорош настолько, насколько Мэддокс в состоянии его сделать. А Мэддокс весьма талантлив и в состоянии сделать многое.

Ни рассудок, ни память от ритуала Усмирения не страдают. Мэддокс отлично помнил, что именно общение с Самсоном стало формальным поводом для его приговора. Однако теперь его это не волновало. Самсон был его другом, он позаботился о Мэддоксе, когда тот не знал, что делать, дал кров, защиту, поделился собственной скудной едой, а затем и планами. Самсон дал ему цель и всё, что Мэддокс попросил для работы, и продолжал заботиться даже теперь, когда убедился, что Усмирённый совсем не беспомощен.

Мэддокс не мог ответить ничем равноценным и понимал, что плох в вещах, связанных с проявлением чувств – одной из таких вещей была дружба. Зато он был хорошим кузнецом и отличным формари. Его доспехи защищали Самсона от ударов врагов и от разрушительного влияния лириума, и Мэддокс был доволен. Это ровное, сухое довольство от правильно выполненной работы всё ещё оставалось ему доступно.

Он хотел помогать Самсону. Он не должен был испытывать эмоций или привязанности, но Самсон был важен, Мэддокс внимательно наблюдал за ним и знал, как и сколько он спит, ест, пьёт, принимает лириум.

Однажды он пришёл к Самсону и предложил заняться сексом. Перечислил причины: он высчитал, что половая функция у Самсона восстановилась три месяца назад, но знает, что тот не вступал в связи с имеющимися под рукой женщинами, вероятно, потому что все они являются его подчинёнными. Мэддокс же, в свою очередь, стоит в стороне от воинской иерархии, к тому же он молод, здоров и не омрачит предполагаемый секс каким-либо эмоционально мотивированными предубеждениями или предожиданиями. 

Самсон слушал, как он излагает всё это своим ровным, приятным, немного монотонным голосом, смотрел в полные кротости и терпения глаза, и медленно менялся в лице. Когда Мэддокс договорил, Самсон отчаянно выругался и велел ему убираться. 

Мэддокс счёл своим долгом напомнить, что Усмирённые, хоть и не могут испытывать эмоцию любви, сохраняют все характерные для человека физические потребности и возможности. В ответ Самсон швырнул в него сапогом. Мэддокс решил расценить это как отказ.

Чувствовать он, конечно, не мог – по крайней мере, так считал весь мир и сам Мэддокс – но после этого разговора в нём осталось какое-то подспудное неудовольствие. Как будто он зря испортил хорошую заготовку.

Может быть, потому что он не смог решить поставленную перед собой задачу. Может быть, потому что Самсон отнёсся к нему как к неполноценному, неспособному быть партнёром, как к душевнобольному, который только выглядит как взрослый и не понимает, что предлагает – словом, отнёсся так же, как и все остальные. 

А может быть, потому что Самсон не захотел его, в то время как для самого Мэддокса секс с ним был бы вполне приемлемым.

Разумеется, он вообще не должен был об этом думать.

 

***

Сам по себе красный лириум был умеренно-твёрдым – среднестатистический взрослый мужчина мог бы разбить большой кристалл, приложив те же усилия, что и для разрушения не слишком умело сложенной стены толщиной в один кирпич.

Мэддокс предпочитал раскалывать его молотом, предварительно рассчитав точки максимального напряжения – это позволяло прилагать минимум сил и давало на выходе аккуратные кристаллы меньшего размера без излишне острых краёв. Если для конкретных целей требовалась более сложная или более правильная форма, к его услугам были пилы и резцы. В любом случае, работать с чистым лириумом Мэддокс предпочитал сам и в одиночестве – любой помощник от такой работы рисковал получить побочные эффекты от средне-тяжких до смертельных, а самому Мэддоксу достаточно было не поедать осколки и стружку, к чему он и сам был едва ли склонен. 

Лучшим временем для работы с красным была ночь – в это время в лагере было тише всего и меньше всего шансов, что кто-нибудь помешает в самый неподходящий момент.

Возможно, Самсон разделял это мнение, потому что, когда он пришёл в палатку к Мэддоксу, тот как раз изучал покоящуюся на столе крупную – размером с двух средней упитанности людей – красную глыбу. И была ночь.

Мэддокс считал нужным быть вежливым с другими людьми. Поэтому он повернулся, поздоровался и только после этого принялся раскладывать по местам инструменты: Самсон выглядел нервным и помятым, так что, вероятно, хотел поговорить, то есть, просто не обращая на него внимания, разметить и расколоть кристалл сейчас было бы несколько неуместно. Так что Мэддокс разложил всё по местам, подошёл к Самсону и с терпением, присущим только Усмирённым и святым, выслушал всю галиматью, которую тот нёс.

Самсон говорил, что ему не нужна благотворительность с заднего крыльца борделя, что он лет с шестнадцати не нуждается в том, чтоб ему помогали организовать себе потрахаться, и что помощь такого характера он вертел на известном органе.

Мэддокс вежливо кивал и смотрел доброжелательно.

Самсон, распалившись, ругался, зачем-то напоминал Мэддоксу, что тот не вещь, нёс что-то про «себя уважать», поминал нецензурно и по именам кое-каких (в основном уже покойных) не самых приятных казематских храмовников с дурными наклонностями, и даже «пользоваться положением» промелькнуло в его речи…

Выловить из этой каши рациональное зерно было вряд ли возможно, но Мэддокс был Усмирённым. Он был ужасен в вопросах чувств, но наблюдателен и умел делать выводы – а за Самсоном он наблюдал очень тщательно и долго. Он понял: Самсон всё обдумал и пришёл сказать, что принимает его приглашение.

Это было хорошо.

При этом Самсон, кажется, злился на него и на себя и испытывал чувство вины за что-то, и это было плохо. Мэддокс не знал, как это исправить, зато он мог сделать кое-что ещё.

\- Самсон, - сказал он спокойно. – Пожалуйста, помолчи.

Выполнять обязанности лекаря ему приходилось не так уж редко, и снадобья всегда хранились в полной готовности в удобном дорожном сундуке. Сейчас Мэддокс поставил его на свободный угол стола, открыл, с лёгкостью нашёл сосуд с заживляющей мазью на барсучьем жире, вложил его в руку Самсона и держал, пока тот не сомкнул пальцы. 

Можно было взять его за свободную руку и отвести к своей лежанке, слишком узкой для двоих. Можно было поцеловать. Можно было просто начать раздеваться, и надеяться, что этого сигнала будет достаточно. Но Мэддокс чувствовал напряжение во взгляде Самсона. Он не хотел всё испортить.

Улыбка могла бы сработать, люди улыбаются друг другу, чтобы разрядить напряжение; вот только раньше каждый раз, когда Мэддокс пытался улыбнуться и посмеяться, имитируя нормальные человеческие реакции, у Самсона глаза делались совсем больные, так что это даже пробовать не стоило. Мэддокс не был нормальным, и они оба это знали. Он не мог улыбаться, шутить, кокетничать и соблазнять. Но он мог быть честным: честно и прямо предложить себя, свою компанию, своё тело. Как есть, без примесей романтики и обещания эмоций, которых у него давно не было. 

Усмирённые не имеют страстей, но они тоже могут желать – без обычной для людей яркости, скорее это похоже на планирование и достижение поставленной задачи плюс ощущение правильности своих действий.

\- Я хочу, - сказал Мэддокс своим неизменно ровным голосом; если говорить короткими фразами и не делать между ними одинаковых по длине пауз, голос будет звучать чуть менее монотонно; чуть более живым. – Я взрослый здоровый человек. Не калека. Не идиот. И не ребёнок.

У Самсона губы скривились, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент проглотил свои слова.

\- Я могу хотеть, - сказал Мэддокс: отчасти Самсону, отчасти себе. – И хочу. Тебя. А ты хочешь?

\- Мать твою, Мэддокс! – рявкнул Самсон и с дарованной красным лириумом лёгкостью подхватил его под задницу, закинул на плечо, донёс до лежанки и сбросил на неё, как куль с картошкой, а не взрослого здорового человека.

Мазь он при этом, конечно же, выронил. Не стоило и сомневаться.

***

В конце концов, после того, как Мэддокс ещё раз вывел Самсон из равновесия и нашёл закатившуюся под верстак мазь, они всё-таки занялись сексом: на лежанке (частично), а в основном прямо на земле (за вычетом одеяла, которое Самсон стянул с постели и свернул в подушку под колени Мэддокса), в мерцающем, как огромное окровавленное сердце свете исходящего теплом и паром лириумного кристалла, забытого на столе.

Мэддокс был тихим и ожидаемо послушным: ни одного возражения и минимум собственных предложений. К счастью, Самсон не мог видеть его лица, потому что лицо это оставалось безмятежно-спокойным, лишь порой лёгкое напряжение да выступивший на лбу и над губой пот нарушали привычную картину. Он почти всё время молчал, предоставив партнёру догадываться о его реакциях по учащённому дыханию и сердцебиению, по трепету, инстинктивным движениям и сокращению мышц. 

В этом не было ничего утончённого или изощрённого; просто секс, в котором оба участника не страдают от излишнего эгоизма или нетерпения, и впервые узнают тела друг друга. Мэддокс назвал бы его приемлемым или удовлетворительным: Самсон был к нему внимателен и в самом деле позаботился, чтобы Мэддокс получил свою разрядку.

Каждый из них мог дать другому только телесное – или верил в это – но уж с этим телесным у них был полный порядок.

Просто секс, без романтической оправы, ухаживаний, планов на будущее и достойной сервировки, но Самсон не мог отделаться от чувства, будто это самое близкое к превозносимому фривольными романчиками «занятию любовью», что он делал в жизни.

Сепарированная, отфильтрованная близость. Ни с чем не смешанная.

Мэддокс с тихим сбитым вдохом кончил в кулак Самсона и осел, опираясь на него, упал лбом в свою постель.

Нужно было встать и привести в порядок их обоих, но Мэддокс позволил себе какое-то время провести в неловкой, неудобной позе, прижимаясь к липкому от пота и спермы телу крепко обнимающего его Самсона.

Для этого не было никаких логичных причин и объяснений. Ему просто так хотелось.

Самсон тоже не шевелился, только вжался лицом и коротко стриженный затылок Мэддокса и молчал.

Красный лириум светился над ними, пульсируя жаром и цветом смертельной раны.


	4. Антиванский оранжевый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Бета** : [L]Йаррис[/L], [L]Undead[/L]  
>  **Размер** : драббл, 597 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Блэкволл/Жозефина, ф!Лавеллан  
>  **Категория** : гет  
>  **Жанр** : романс  
>  **Рейтинг** : G  
>  **Предупреждения** : Лавеллан-купидон

— ...Цветы — это мило, но если бы я ухаживала за Жозефиной — я не собираюсь, не подумай, она хорошая, но она всё же шемка, зачем мне такая головная боль? — так вот, если бы я хотела порадовать Жози, я бы подарила ей что-нибудь, что напомнило бы ей о доме. Она очень любит Антиву, а тут у нас совсем не Антива, как видишь.

Инквизитор Лавеллан беспечно болтала ногами, сидя на стенке денника своей ездовой галлы. Блэкволл вздохнул и скормил галле подсоленную горбушку. С идеями для подарков дамам у него всегда было туговато, тем более для таких дам и в таких обстоятельствах. Что и говорить, влюблённость в заведомо недоступную, но такую сердечную и просто по-человечески славную аристократку застала его врасплох.

Галла фыркнула в руку Блэкволла и доверчиво взяла хлеб мягкими губами. Мужчина почесал ей за ухом.

— Левее чеши, — поправила его бдительно следящая сверху долийка. — Вот, теперь правильно. Знаешь, я тут расспросила Жозефину о родине, она мне много чего понарассказывала, но больше всего я запомнила апельсины. Ты ел когда-нибудь апельсин? Это фрукт такой. 

— Ел, — отозвался Блэкволл. — Но давно. В прошлой жизни.

— У них они там прямо на деревьях растут, как яблоки, — мечтательно сообщила Лавеллан. — Рыжие-рыжие, как солнце сияющие, и с оранжевым соком. Можно сорвать и съесть, можно принести домой, помыть, почистить, порезать и тоже съесть, а ещё из них сок давят и варят всякое... и на вкус они сразу и кислые, и сладкие, Жозефина сказала: как солнце... вот бы попробовать!

— Ну, доставить сюда, в горы свежие апельсины — нелёгкая задача, но если Инквизитор прикажет, я уверен, интендант найдёт способ... — заверил её Блэкволл.

— Ты не понимаешь! — Лавеллан взмахнула руками и чуть не свалилась в денник. — Если она так о них говорит, что я сама будто вкус чувствую, то как обрадуется, получив парочку в подарок, сам-то подумай! Я ей предложила: давай, говорю, закажем, пусть нам привезут воз апельсинов из Антивы. Она только посмеялась и говорит: "Вестник, это немалые и бессмысленные расходы, может быть когда-нибудь потом, когда будем устраивать большой приём в честь победы"... а сама вздохнула.

Эльфийка свесилась с ограждения и заглянула Блэкволлу в глаза:

— Я не могу тратить деньги организации на баловство, когда надо всех людей и все крепости постоянно снабжать необходимым. Но я уверена, Жозефина оценила бы знак внимания от загадочного друга, который не пожалел денег и сил, чтобы порадовать её лакомством с родины. И не смей говорить, что я не была щедра к тебе, Блэкволл.

— Я понял, — проворчал Блэкволл. Он был весьма смущён и совсем не хотел этого признавать.

***

— Ну хватит, — сказала Жозефина, обращаясь, вероятно, к изящной вазе, полной круглобоких, сияющих в дневном свете оранжевых фруктов, сочных даже на вид. Сегодня эта ваза появилась на её столе так же таинственно и незаметно, как ранее появлялись полевые цветы.

Цветы — это милый, вполне приличный и ни к чему не обязывающий знак внимания, но эта ваза... Кто-то должен был догадаться или выяснить, как сильно она любит апельсины, догадаться, что они будут лучшим подарком, затем найти торговца, достаточно рискового, чтобы взяться за такую доставку, и достаточно порядочного, чтобы её осуществить; затем оплатить заказ, тайно получить его, спрятать и пронести в её кабинет, когда там никого не было...

Это было больше, чем знак внимания. Это была серьёзная заявка, которую нечестно было просто проигнорировать, притворившись, что личность отправителя и впрямь никому не известна.

Жозефина решительно поднялась из-за стола и, поколебавшись, прихватила с собой один апельсин. 

 

***

Жозефина щебетала в холле с разряженной орлейской дамой, приветливо улыбалась, искусно вела корабль беседы сквозь рифы и мели светской болтовни к нужному ей берегу, держась за штурвал неодолимой железной рукой в мягкой бархатной перчатке. 

Инквизитор привычно неузнанной проскользнула у неё за спиной, наклонилась, будто споткнувшись, и незаметно сняла с подола леди-посла налипшую соломинку.


	5. Солнечный жёлтый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Бета** : [J]Ханна Нираи[/J] [J]Падуб остролистый[/J]   
> **Размер** : драббл, 624 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Варрик/Кассандра  
>  **Категория** : гет  
>  **Жанр** : романс  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG  
>  **Предупреждения** : юст, опирается на вариант концовки, в которой Кассандра становится новой Верховной Жрицей

Спросите кого угодно, вам скажут: Варрик Тетрас совсем не похож на типичного, стереотипного гнома. В характере его нет ненасытной жадности и каменной тяжести, да и бороды он не носит (казалось бы — что за гном без бороды?).

Золото он, конечно, любил — в конце концов, оно ведь такое красивое, не так ли? — даже носил на себе (в весьма умеренном количестве), но предпочитал всё-таки пускать в оборот, а не копить. Он был дельцом, тут не поспоришь, но никто ещё не называл его скрягой.

В конце концов, он даже из своих бесконечных побасёнок умудрялся извлекать неплохую прибыль, просто записав их, втиснув под раскрашенную обложку и пустив в продажу. Из всего можно сделать историю, которая будет хорошо продаваться, особенно если жизнь то и дело сталкивает тебя с интересными людьми в интересные времена.

«Вот это хватка! — восхищался Защитник Киркволла. — Был бы я бабой — брякнулся бы на спинку, честное слово!»

К счастью, бабой Хоук не был, не то Варрик, возможно, никогда не написал бы своё самое известное произведение. В вопросах своей личной жизни этот записной краснобай был более чем скрытен: для случайных любопытствующих существовала версия о вечной любви к арбалету по имени Бьянка, а для немногих действительно близких — столь же вечной любви к женщине, носящей то же имя.

И до определённого момента это даже было правдой.

Варрик любил практичных женщин, хитрых, пронырливых и способных поддержать острословную пикировку на должном уровне. Бьянка была такой. Кассандра — нет.

Варрику приходилось знавать женщин-воинов, и он знал их силу, самодостаточность и доблесть в бою; знал и о том, что все они оставались при этом живыми людьми со своими проблемами, слабостями и недостатками. Он ничего не имел против воительниц. Это просто был не его тип.

И менее всего он полагал себя способным полюбить женщину, начинающую знакомство с угроз, лёгкого мотивирующего насилия и вербальной агрессии.

Кассандра была воином в квадрате, в превосходной степени: суровая, прямолинейная, пугающе эффективная, склонная целиком отдаваться долгу и требующая того же от окружающих. Это были качества достойного человека, но совершенно не вдохновляющие в возможном объекте любви.

Когда Варрик думал о Кассандре, он представлял её как чёрно-белую фигуру. Она и была такой, с миром, поделённым на правильное и нет, допустимое и нет, хорошее и нет. 

Это потом, намного позже, он узнал, что она, оказывается, обладает чувством юмора, заботится о соратниках, и даже сентиментальность не полностью чужда её душе.

Что она умеет сомневаться и стыдиться, и признавать свои ошибки. И двигаться вперёд.

Может быть, в чёрном и белом нет ничего плохого, если ты на самом деле готов долго и тяжело работать, чтобы исправить зло и несправедливость — просто потому что кто-то должен, а ты можешь?

Но и это ещё не было тем моментом. Варрик умел уважать женщин, не испытывая к ним влечения — так он относился к Лелиане или Вивьен. 

Потом он увидел, как весело щебечущая Тревелиан надевает на Кассандру венок из жёлтых маргариток — и это было то самое. Когда Кассандра подняла руку, чтобы не то поправить, не то снять этот легкомысленный детский убор, и улыбнулась, слушая Инквизитора с почти материнской нежностью. 

Это было солнце в глазах Искательницы и неловкий, словно давно позабытый за ненадобностью жест, которым она поправила венок. Словно какая-то часть её души, обычно спящая, вдруг встрепенулась, вспоминая, что это значит: быть в безопасности, рядом с теми, кто тебе дорог, быть беззаботной... чувствовать себя счастливой.

Варрик всегда гордился своей наблюдательностью и прекрасной памятью, позволяющими сохранить и перенести на бумагу множество случайно подмеченных деталей и сцен, но знал, что о том единственном моменте не напишет никогда.

Кассандре пойдёт золото Солнечного трона, и она будет с достоинством нести бремя власти и силы, отказавшись от призрачной возможности личной свободы. Варрик знал это, потому что был хорошим писателем, и обладал чувством сюжета — а ещё потому что знал Кассандру. 

Но как бы он хотел ещё хоть раз увидеть её не в высоком уборе Верховной Жрицы, а в том нелепом венке из диких маргариток.


	6. Завесный зелёный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер** : драббл, 553 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Солас/м!Лавеллан  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Жанр** : ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг** : R  
>  **Предупреждения** : элементы физического насилия в воспитательных и иных целях, ограничение подвижности и зрения (по согласию)

***  
Ночи в Скайхолде холодны, и все, кто имеет такую возможность, спешат согреться наиболее приемлемым для них способом.

Инквизитору не повезло — его покои, безусловно, просторны и представительны, но оттого их тем более сложно протопить. На кровати Инквизитора — ворох тёплых шкур, на полу — толстый ковёр, а в камин вечером сложили изрядно добрых яблоневых поленьев, теперь прогоревших до седого пепла.

Сейчас здесь совсем не холодно. Напротив, даже жарко.

 

Инквизитор у собственного стола, — ноги на ширине плеч, босые ступни тонут в жёстком ворсе ковра — почти лежит животом на раскрытой книге, чуть прогнувшись и опираясь о столешницу связанными руками. 

Тени и свет свечей лениво облизывают мокрую от пота спину и ягодицы, дополняя прихотливый узор следов — ярко-красных, ярко-розовых, бледных и чуть розоватых на едва тронутой загаром коже.

Инквизитор сипло дышит сквозь сжатые зубы. Он откровенно возбуждён и никак не пытается облегчить своё состояние.

Хлыст в кожаной оплётке отсчитывает ещё три удара — с точным расчётом движения, но безо всякого ритма — затем касается поясницы самой кисточкой, мягко, как падающее перо. Инквизитор резко втягивает воздух и молчит.

— Сдержанность, — произносит Солас, обходя стол (кисточка хлыста медленно проезжается по позвоночнику и обнажённой шее). — В твоём случае не просто заслуживающая почтения добродетель, а качество жизненно необходимое. Будет совершенно излишне, если однажды ты случайно откроешь Разрыв посреди собственного замка — или собственного тела. Не говоря уж о чужом.

— Знаю, — хрипло выдыхает Инквизитор, поднимая голову. Татуированное лицо перечёркнуто сложенным втрое шарфом, плотно закрывающим глаза.

Его связанные руки — на столе, прямо перед Соласом. В клетке сжатых в кулак пальцев мерцает противоестественный зелёный свет.

Это и есть настоящая причина того, почему глаза Инквизитора сейчас завязаны. Всё остальное — удобные, правдоподобно звучащие предлоги.

Солас даже себе не берётся объяснить, почему Якорь так действует на него, что любое легчайшее случайное прикосновение пробивает всё тело, словно удар молнии — с первого дня, когда Солас сидел рядом с бессознательным пленником и пытался не дать ему умереть прямо сейчас. Этому нет логического объяснения, потому что в Якоре для Соласа нет никакой тайны, и всё же это так.

Инквизитор не должен знать об этом. Он не должен видеть — проницательному взгляду несложно будет заметить чужое волнение или влечение по мельчайшим, бесконтрольным движениям мимических мышц, по неуместному румянцу.

Сдержанность — воистину добродетель. Солас не сомневается, что по его голосу невозможно и на миг заподозрить, с каким выражением он смотрит сейчас на машинально слизывающего солёный пот с губ Инквизитора. 

— Ты достиг больших успехов, — говорит он, потому что это правда и потому что он здесь, чтобы помочь и научить, а в этом всегда полезно использовать похвалу.

— Тогда я заслужил награду, — Инквизитор на миг ложится грудью на стол (поза, мало сказать, непристойная) и, подцепив шарф связанными руками резко стягивает его.

Якорь вспыхивает и гаснет. Глаза того же цвета смотрят на Соласа — снизу-вверх, прямо — и в их взгляде нет смирения. Те, кто так смотрит, умеют вести за собой. Их можно поймать, связать, выпороть как провинившегося слугу, но нельзя укротить.

— Коснись меня, — говорит Инквизитор, и это не просьба и уж подавно, не мольба.

Солас и в худшие дни не подчинялся приказам, не говоря о том, что от подобного приказа возможно уклониться сотней разных способов, не прибегая к прямому отказу...

Его пальцы легко ложатся на лицо, покрытое узором рабских меток, и Инквизитор позволяет себе кончить — с безмолвным стоном, выдохнув теплом в чужую ладонь, не отводя завесных зелёных глаз с безумно расширившимися зрачками.

 

Когда-нибудь Солас попросит его об ответной услуге.

Он знает, что Инквизитор коснётся его нужной рукой.


	7. Незабудковый голубой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Бета** : [L]слава цареубийце[/L]  
>  **Размер** : драббл, 750 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Крэм/Коул  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Жанр** : романс, ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг** : R  
>  **Краткое содержание** : Коул постепенно всё больше становится человеком. В самых разных аспектах  
>  **Предупреждения** : отношения FtM трансгендера с постепенно очеловечивающимся духом, first time

Коул с любопытством оглядывается, будто никогда не видел купальни или надеется обнаружить вражеских ассасинов, ловко спрятавшихся за вереницей бадей и щёток. Впрочем, чему тут удивляться: едва ли у мальчика-духа когда-то возникала реальная необходимость помыться. Пока Крэм снимает с него обноски, хранящие все возможные следы грязи, крови, песка, болотной тины и демонической лимфы, Коул послушно поднимает и опускает руки и ноги и смотрит на Крэма блеклыми голубыми глазами, в которых наличествует живой интерес, но начисто отсутствует понимание целесообразности чужих действий. Его тело — обычное, нескладное, тощее тело юнца, которому только предстоит стать мужчиной в будущем: острые локти и колени, выпирающие лопатки, несущие россыпь мелких родинок.

Его одежда пахнет чем угодно, кроме нормального человеческого пота. Крэм бросает её на пол, и Коул смотрит вслед этим заскорузлым тряпкам так, словно у него не было нескольких месяцев, чтобы сжиться с мыслью, что одежду можно снимать с тела и надевать на её место другую. Шляпу он соглашается снять не сразу.

Коул всё ближе к тому, чтобы стать человеком: он уже может страдать от холода, его одежда пачкается, люди не забывают его как предутренний сон. Но он до сих пор не потеет, не спит и ничего не ест. Крэм полагает: рано или поздно всё это с Коулом произойдёт. Только лучше, если он пораньше научится одеваться по погоде, регулярно мыться, давать телу отдых и держать под рукой пищу.

— Я принёс тебе своего шмотья на смену, — говорит Крэм, аккуратно подталкивая Коула к горячей парящей воде. — Потом подберём чего-нибудь подходящее.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво соглашается Коул.

Он совершенно не протестует против прикосновений. У Крэма есть эта привилегия: касаться, целовать, заключать в объятия. Иногда — а в последнее время всё чаще — Коул сам тянется к нему, осторожно и изучающе трогает кончиками пальцев руки, лицо, кожаные ремни на доспехах.

Прежде чем залезть в воду, он останавливается и с опаской оглядывается на Крэма.

— Давай-давай! — подбадривает тот. — Я тебе помогу.

— Ты помогаешь, — соглашается Коул и храбро ступает в каменную ванну. Помедлив, садится.

— Это приятно, — удивленно говорит он. Глаза у него становятся огромные и круглые, как у совы. — Никто не говорил, что мыться приятно!

Крэм смеётся, снимает сапоги, закатывает рукава и садится на край ванны, обещая:

— Дальше будет ещё приятнее.

Мыло во флаконе нежно-голубое, как небо над Скайхолдом. Когда Крэм льёт его на руки, в воздухе веет летним лугом.

— Это цветы, — говорит Крэм, намыливая чужие бледные плечи; его движения ласковы, но деловиты. — Ничего?

— Ничего, — эхом отзывается Коул и сутулится, съеживаясь, будто хочет исчезнуть.

— Эй, — Крэм наклоняется, коротко прижимается лицом к слипшимся волосам, пахнущим кожей от шляпы и больше ничем. — Ты в порядке?

— Это «не-забывай-меня»-цветок, — бормочет Коул, запрокидывает голову и внимательно смотрит на Крэма снизу вверх. Выпаливает: — Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня забыл.

— Я тоже, — говорит Крэм и решительно добавляет. — Подвинься-ка, — и лезет к Коулу в воду. Демоны с ней, с одеждой, как намокнет, так и высохнет.

Крэм моет его усердно, тщательно, без грубости и без ненужной стыдливости, ничего не пропуская, и вскоре они оба стойко благоухают незабудками. Когда расслабившийся было Коул вдруг напрягается и принимается растерянно моргать, Крэм опускает руку к его паху и обнаруживает вполне ожидаемое в такой ситуации обстоятельство.

— Раньше такого не случалось? — спрашивает он мягко.

Коул предсказуемо мотает головой.

— Это бывает, — успокаивает Крэм. — Когда я касаюсь тебя здесь — неприятно?

— Нет, — медленно, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, отвечает Коул. — Странно.

— Скажи, если что-то будет не так, — шепчет Крэм, обнимая его, прижимая спиной к своей груди, и охватывает член Коула — как мог бы сделать с собственным, если бы дура-природа потрудилась довести свою работу до конца.

У Крэма жёсткие мозолистые руки воина, но Коул ничего не говорит, только вздрагивает, ёрзает и ахает, и это хорошо, потому что Крэм сейчас совсем не хочет получить очередной монолог, полный вещей, которым не следует быть произнесёнными вслух. В его мыслях только ровный жар, пронзительная, почти болезненная нежность и недвусмысленное желание завалить мальчика-призрака на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и трахать, пока вокруг не восстанут стены Золотого Города.

Но сначала он подстелил бы Коулу одеяло или хотя бы полотенце, потому что это его мальчик-призрак, и Крэм хочет, чтобы ему было удобно.

Чтобы ему было хорошо. Крэм очень старается.

Кончив, Коул выглядит сбитым с толку, неловко поворачивается в руках Крэма, говорит:

— Так странно. Мне нравится, — и тянется за поцелуем.

Крэм не может перестать улыбаться, ловя его не успевшее успокоиться дыхание, целуя горячие потрескавшиеся губы и раскрасневшееся лицо. Шепчет:

— Я рад.

Коул по-прежнему не пахнет ни потом, ни семенем, но в ореоле незабудкового аромата это совсем не заметно и не может обеспокоить. Крэм думает, позвать ли Коула жить к себе в комнату, или тот сообразит сам — и понимает: не сообразит.

В конце концов, он только учится быть человеком.


	8. Дикарский синий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Бета** : [L]Undead[/L]  
>  **Размер** : драббл, 571 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : м!Лавеллан/Дориан   
> **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Жанр** : романс  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG-13

У Инквизитора Лавеллана синяя татуировка на пол-лица и родственные ей узоры на руках до самых локтей. Бесшумный в лесу, он скачет по камням с грацией галлы, попутно срывая и срезая какие-то травы, ягоды, выкапывая корешки и ссыпая всё это в поясные карманы — до привала. Перед взором Дориана то и дело мелькают грязные босые ступни неутомимо пробирающегося вперёд преводителя.

Они в полустёршейся синей краске.

Инквизитор Лавеллан настоящий дикарь, ничуть не дрессированный, как эльфы-слуги, и без малейшего налёта интеллигентности, присущего Соласу и тем двум долийским Хранителям, которых Дориану доводилось встречать. Возможно, дело в том, что Лавеллан не маг — он охотник, бывший лучший охотник своего клана, и может позволить себе достойное аввара презрение к чужим нравам и достойный сороки хороший вкус. 

Когда Дориан впервые увидел, как Инквизитор деловито выламывает височную кость у только что убитого шевалье, он решил, что не имеет ни малейшего желания излишне сближаться с этим существом. Кажется, с этим конкретным шевалье у Инквизитора были какие-то счёты, но личные счёты есть у всех, а выпиливанием из костей врагов подвесок для ношения на себе занимается не всякий.

***

Сегодня у Инквизитора хорошее настроение, и он вплетает в косы синие бусины из дерева и камня. Глаза у него тоже синие, но из-за татуировки и солнечного прищура это не особенно заметно. Вдоль его спины вьётся синяя лоза из ветвей и звериных следов.

Синий костяной кружок болтается на голой груди.

***

«Я не хочу скрывать, — говорит Лавеллан, обнимая Дориана сзади и закрывая своим телом от знобящей прохлады большой комнаты и неприятных воспоминаний. — Я хочу пойти в зал и похвастаться каждому, кого встречу; хочу залезть на самую высокую башню и оттуда проорать всему миру, что спал с тобой сегодня. Чтобы каждый в округе знал, что ты выбрал меня, — прижимает к себе, зарываясь носом в разлохмаченную, уже совсем не такую аккуратную как час назад причёску и принимается настойчиво целовать Дориана в шею, — что ты со мной».

По крайней мере, ему хватает уважения к партнёру, чтобы не осуществлять свои посулы буквально, но он пытается передать это послание безмолвно: царапая, кусая, целуя до недвусмысленных красных следов. Это должно раздражать, но странным образом льстит, и Дориан отвечает тем же. 

В отличие от него, Лавеллан совсем не пытается прикрыть компрометирующие метки дополнительным слоем одежды. Он и в самом деле не хочет скрывать; кажется, он даже гордится.

«Расскажи мне о своих татуировках», — просит Дориан, и Инквизитор рассказывает, показывая и позволяя касаться.

***

Инквизитор верит, что самые важные события в жизни должны оставлять след на наших телах.

Когда Дориан дарит ему кольцо с синим камнем — в сопровождении подобающей шутки, чтобы спасти лицо и иметь возможность отступить на два шага назад, разумеется, — он берёт, хотя его ловким пальцам непривычны подобные излишества. 

На следующий день Дориан видит своё кольцо в качестве серьги в свеже-пробитом ухе Инквизитора.

***

«Ты ведь умеешь смешивать эти ваши краски? — спрашивает Дориан как бы между прочим. Разумеется, он знает ответ: узор на левой кисти Лавеллан нанёс себе после закрытия первой Бреши. — Подумываю, не обзавестись ли и мне таким пикантным украшением. Конечно, маленьким и изящным, в каком-нибудь интересном месте...»

Лавеллан смеётся и вылизывает ему ухо: странноватая ласка, но Дориан уже привык и начал находить её весьма приятной.

«Я нарисую тебе птицу».

«Только не павлина, умоляю! Это было бы слишком банально».

«Не павлина, нет, — Инквизитор со смешком прикусывает мочку уха и шепчет. — Я нарисую себя. Чтобы быть с тобой, даже когда меня не будет».

Синяя горная ночь плывёт за окном, и в тишине забывается, что, сколь бы долговечны не были следы на теле, сами наши тела не вечны.


	9. Сумрачный фиолетовый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Бета** : [L]слава цареубийце[/L]  
>  **Размер** : драббл, 525 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Морриган/Лелиана, м!Кусланд,   
> **Категория** : фем  
>  **Жанр** : романс  
>  **Рейтинг** : R  
>  **Предупреждения** : несексуальное насилие, юст, скачущие времена, гигантский паук

Костёр разгонял густые фиолетовые тени, играл дразнящими отсветами на едва прикрытой груди ведьмы.

«Это же неудобно, и выглядит глупо», — в который раз сказала себе Лелиана, заучено выводя высокую мелодию. Кусланду нравилось её пение, поэтому она старалась радовать его почаще. Откровенно говоря, ему вообще нравилась Лелиана, хотя она и не носила одежду с вырезом до пупа.

Лелиане это отчасти льстило, хотя и не ослабляло остроты взаимной неприязни между ней и Морриган.

Ведьма ни разу не подошла к общему костру, даже чтобы послушать сладкие трели барда. Может быть, у неё просто не было слуха, а может быть, и вкуса тоже.

Лелиана хотела бы, чтобы её это не задевало.

***

«Это отвратительно», — говорит себе Лелиана. Она не страдает фобией, но огромный паук — это, конечно, мерзостное зрелище, даже если он рвёт на части твоих врагов. В подобной магии есть нечто извращённое, напрочь лишённое изящества и стиля.

Тем более странно, что от ведьмы даже в таком облике сложно оторвать взгляд.

Лелиана выпускает две стрелы одну за другой и промахивается во внезапно выросшего прямо перед ней противника. Тот уже заносит меч, когда из груди его с хрустом пробитой кости вырывается мохнатая паучья лапа. Лелиана уворачивается от так и не настигшего её меча; человек, ещё не успевший осознать произошедшее, секунду смотрит на неё недоумевающими глазами, потом издаёт какое-то жутковатое бульканье и умирает прежде, чем гигантская паучиха стряхивает его с лапы, словно налипший мусор.

Никакого изящества и никакого стиля.

***

Во сне Лелианы той ночью — всплеск лилового и фиолетового, жёлтые звериные глаза в лиловых тенях, тёмные насмешливые губы, маленькая светлая грудь, пахнущая болотными травами, повелительно раздвинутые длинные ноги и жаркое, влажное место меж ними, такое же нежное и чувствительное к ласке, как и у всякой женщины.

В этом сне она торжествует над ведьмой, слыша не насмешки или проклятья, а сладкие стоны удовольствия.

 

Утром Лелиана молится с редкой даже для неё энергичностью, в благочестивом порыве пропустив завтрак.

***

Когда Морриган незаметно покидает отряд перед битвой за Денерим, Лелиана испытывает только огромное облегчение. Может быть, потому что никогда не доверяла ведьме, а может быть, потому что беременной женщине нечего делать на поле боя.

***

Бывшая советница императрицы Орлея по магическим вопросам была — само изящество и воплощение стиля в лиловом, чёрном и золотом.

«Вся так же падка на золотые побрякушки», — отметила Лелиана и презрительно сморщила уголок красивого рта.

Жёлтые глаза ведьмы изучающе прошлись по её фигуре, задрапированной в тени и фиолетовую накидку. У Лелианы был свой стиль — в меру практичный, в меру устрашающий. Не похоже, чтобы Морриган оценила его по достоинству.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим! — сладко пропела госпожа тайный канцлер.

— Не так много, как хотелось бы, — насмешливо отозвалась бывшая советница императрицы.

— По-прежнему выставляешь напоказ то, что следовало бы скрыть? 

— По-прежнему нуждаешься в подсказке, чтобы понять, чего хочешь? 

Насмешка не попала в цель. К сожалению, Лелиана прекрасно знала, чего хочет. Кого. Принять это знание было куда сложнее.

Морриган подступила на шаг — судя по звуку, под роскошным подолом скрывались удобные походные сапоги, — бросила:

— Годы идут, а ты всё никак в себе не разберёшься. 

— Неужто ты теперь раздаёшь добрые советы страждущим? — парировала Лелиана.

— Проверь, и узнаешь. Находишь-то всегда там, где не искал.

С лишённым всякого почтения к собеседнице хмыканьем она уходит в вечерний сумрак.

«Это просто смешно», — растерянно думает Лелиана, глядя ей вслед.


	10. Драконий серый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер** : драббл, 954 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Железный Бык/м!Адаар/Фредерик де Серо  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Жанр** : ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг** : NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения** : ксенофилия, фетиш на расовые особенности внешности кунари и людей  
>  **Примечание** : Поскольку ни возраст, ни внешность Фредерика де Серо в каноне не известны, нет причин, почему бы ему не быть таким, каким представляет его автор данного текста. Автор знает, что в HoDA Фредерика сделали магом, но полагает это глубоко игротехническим решением, не влияющим на суровую реальность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конвергенция — возникновение сходства между организмами различных систематических групп, обитающих в сходных условиях.

Адаар давно привык к тому, что на него пялятся. Вполне обычная реакция на кунари, даже если он не разрисовывает рожу ядовитыми красками, не бегает с сосками наголо и не предлагает вам принять Кун или умереть. Он всё равно остаётся огромным, серым и рогатым. Естественно, это пугает или, как минимум, настораживает.

В такой реакции были свои положительные моменты: намного легче запугивать или казаться внушительным, если при виде тебя у большинства окружающих ёкает сердце и просыпается инстинктивный голосок чувства самосохранения, призывающий к быстрому организованному отступлению. Или неорганизованному бегству.

Обычно те, кто узнавал Адаара получше, вскоре переставали пялиться, а потом и опасаться, и с ними делалось возможно даже дружить. Он был достаточно терпелив, чтобы дождаться этого момента, если дело того стоило.

Драконолог, встреченный в Западном Пределе, оказался первым на памяти Адаара человеком, который начал общение с ним с дружелюбного энтузиазма. Кажется, его нисколько не пугала компания разномастных вооружённых существ (двое из которых были серыми, рогатыми и нависали над ним, как Морозные горы), он радостно приветствовал «коллегу-исследователя» и, не затыкаясь болтал про виверн и драконов, а также пользу для науки, которую, предположительно, должна была принести его самоубийственная экспедиция в кишащий порождениями тьмы, бандитами и венатори край.

— Странный он какой-то для орлейского хлыща, — вполголоса заметил Железный Бык, когда они впервые покинули польщённого знакомством учёного.

— Угу, — согласился Адаар. — Я бы трахнул.

Они понимающе переглянулись под пренебрежительное хмыканье всё слышавшей Кассандры.

***

— Это и есть твоё представление об ухаживаниях? — с сомнением поинтересовалась Кассандра, наблюдая, как Фредерик де Серо восторженно воркует над трупом высшей драконицы. Он явно был у престола Создателя от счастья и буквально разрывался между измерительными инструментами, блокнотом для записей и, собственно, чешуйчатой тушей.

Бык ухмыльнулся, мимолётно коснувшись болтающегося на груди амулета из половинки драконьего клыка.

— Ну, — Адаар машинальным ответным жестом тронул собственный амулет, скрытый кольчугой и поддоспешником. — Вроде того.

— Он его сейчас ещё и завербует, — со знанием дела предрёк Варрик. — Как раз профессора Орлейского Университета нам и не хватает для полного комплекта.

Разумеется, он оказался полностью прав.

***

У некоторых людей случается фетиш на кунари — вполне объяснимый интерес к экзотике, но не слишком-то приятный для объекта такого интереса.

Однако, когда Фредерик гладит серую плотную кожу, звериной формы уши и твёрдые изгибы рогов, в этом только искренний восторг и жаркий интерес исследователя. Он признаётся, что рога Адаара напоминают ему Глубинную драконицу и как бы приглашает вместе с ним восхититься причудами конвергенции. В ответ Бык рассказывает ему о своей теории происхождения кунари от драконов. Излишне и говорить, как Фредерик загорается этой идеей и как тут же принимается искать подтверждения в строении его тела (а ещё он рвётся пристально осмотреть ему зубы и пересчитать моляры и премоляры).

Под своей красной маской профессор оказывается бледным яркоглазым мужчиной с узким лицом и смешной клочковатой щетиной. Ему едва ли больше тридцати, и, когда Железный Бык и Адаар в четыре руки раздевают его, он вертится между ними, стараясь обоих потрогать, погладить и поцеловать (для чего привстаёт на цыпочки и едва не падает).

— Мы — я подразумеваю, люди — кажемся вам маленькими и слабыми? — любопытствует он, когда его бережно устраивают на огромной инквизиторской кровати, натужно скрипящей под тяжестью трёх тел. Даже широкий язык Железного Быка, умело ласкающий мошонку и член, не может унять стремление этого человека познать непознанное. 

Адаар, аккуратно массирующий его плечи и шею (руками, каждой из которых с лёгкостью мог бы эту шею свернуть) смеётся:

— Маленькими — да, но не слабыми. Не все. Вы... — он ищет слово, — ...изящные, в вас всё такое миниатюрное и аккуратное, так и хочется облизать. И кожа такая тонкая...

Бык смачно целует Фредерика во внутреннюю сторону бедра у самого паха, и весело поясняет:

— Он имеет в виду, что он — тот ещё фетишист и у него слабость к людям.

— А сам-то, — ничуть не обидевшись, поддевает Адаар.

— А у меня разносторонние вкусы, — довольно поясняет Бык.

— Эльфы отличаются ещё более изящным сложением, — вмешивается Фредерик, опуская руку и принимаясь энергично почёсывать Быку чувствительную зону у основания рога.

— Эльфы хлипковаты, как на мой вкус, — Адаар наклоняется, принимается целовать и легонько покусывать его шею. — А вот ты — в самый раз.

Фредерик принимает это объяснение или, по крайней мере, откладывает продолжение беседы до более подходящего момента. Железный Бык трахает его пальцами, неторопливо растягивает, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией — Фредерик совсем не пытается держать лицо, особенно когда мозолистые пальцы Адаара размазывают по его члену ниточку вязкой смазки.

Адаар на ухо рассказывает, как будет трахать его, не останавливаясь, пока у уважаемого профессора сперма не потечёт из его маленьких нежных ушей, как посадит его на свой член и будет смотреть снизу на самую увлекательную скачку десятилетия. 

Немного позже Адаар исполняет своё обещание: усаживает Фредерика верхом и заботливо помогает опуститься на обильно смазанный член, который явно больше всего, с чем профессору в жизни доводилось справляться. Фредерик ахает, прерывисто стонет, скулит, дёргается и в какой-то момент даже думает, что сейчас кончит с рекордной для себя и достойной малолетки быстротой. К счастью, в этой постели есть кому уберечь его от такого конфуза.

Адаар придерживает его за бёдра, гладит выпирающие подвздошные косточки. Фредерик медленно поднимается и опускается всё ниже, завороженно разглядывая вздымающуюся перед ним широкую серую грудь с амулетом на ней, мощное бедро Железного Быка и его член, то скользящий по припухшим губам Адаара, то оттягивающий ему щёку. Момент оргазма стирается из памяти, размывается в сияющей вспышке, и какое-то время Фредерик пребывает в блаженном состоянии существа без единой кости и без единой мысли. Потом он приходит в себя в самой сердцевине влажного кокона из мятых простыней, потных серых тел и концентрированного запаха секса. 

Он лежит на ком-то большом и живом, кто-то гладит его по спине и заднице, кто-то целует за ухом и спрашивает, в порядке ли он и не хочет ли пить или заживляющее зелье.

Фредерик хочет только спать и чтобы остальные никуда не уходили. О чём и сообщает.

Кто-то смеётся, Фредерик слышит смех и чувствует вибрацию грудной клетки, на которой лежит ухом.

— Ну спи тогда, — говорят ему, и он, сладко зевнув, засыпает.

***


End file.
